


Alice Poppins

by Girl_Who_Loves_Boy_Love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mary Poppins (1964)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Who_Loves_Boy_Love/pseuds/Girl_Who_Loves_Boy_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia (femAmerica) and Mathew (Canada), the children of the wealthy and uptight Kirkland family, are faced with the prospect of a new nanny, they are pleasantly surprised by the arrival of the magical Alice Poppins (femEngland). Embarking on a series of fantastical adventures with Alice and her Cockney performer friend, Allistor (Scotland), the siblings try to pass on some of their nanny's sunny attitude to their preoccupied parents (England and femFrance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry Tree Lane

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this is a Hetalia version of Mary Poppins. I just saw the show and watched the movie and this idea came to me during both. I do not own Hetalia or Mary Poppins or their characters. Also I'm going off a script (that I do not own either) I found online, but I added my own insert to parts. Also I did put the songs in here so look up Marry Poppins on Broadway on YouTube if you need some sort of reference. They might not be exactly the same but then you will kind of know how the songs go then. I'm sorry if some parts get confusing, they make sense in my head but I know some might not get it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Alice Poppins**

 

**ACT ONE**

 

**SCENE 1:** **CHERRY TREE LANE**

 

 

London, 1910. Its autumn: a dark sky, scudding clouds. A landscape of early twentieth-century rooftops is spread before us. Allistor, a chimney sweep, with bright red hair and stunning green eyes, walks across the rooftops with his broom over his shoulder. He tries to wipe off the black soot dusted across his pale face. Looking down into the street he silently begins.

 

“Winds in the east, there’s a mist coming in, like something’s is brewin’ and ‘bout to begin.” He frowns, cups his chin with his hand scratching at the slight red stubble. “Cant put my finger on what lies in store, but I feel what’s to ‘appen all ‘appened before.”

 

In one of the many London houses Arthur Kirkland quietly goes though his paper work in his private study, his wife Marianne reads her book silently in the small library her husband had made.

 

“A father, a mother, a daughter, a son,” continued Allistor, “the threads of their lives are all ravelling undone. Something is needed to twist them as tight, as a string you might use when you’re flying a kite.” The red head turned away from the street, a light skip in his step as he walked along the rooftops.

 

“Chim chiminey, chim, chim cher-ee chim cher-oo.”

 

Mathew and Amelia Kirkland run through the streets below the chiminey sweep, the blonde boy holds a makeshift kite tightly in his hand as the girl screeches happily as they are perused by their nanny, Nanny Isabel Carriedo.

 

“Hurry up, Amelia! Lets run!” Mathew yells back at his sister.

 

“Come back here two!” Nanny Isabel crossed her arms over her chest as the children ran about the street. “You’ve got to do your lessons.” Isabel exclaimed.

 

Mathew held up the kite, moving it around to mimic fliying. “I cant do my lessons if I'm flying a kite!”

 

“And you cant make us. Your only our nanny.” Amelia countered as she stomped on Isabel’s foot and continued to run as the nanny cursed in Spanish which they did not understanded. Though their freedom was short lived as they ran into the local policeman, Berwald Oxenstirna.

 

“Oi, not you two again. Come home now. Oi-come here!”

Once Berwald catches the two blingers, he takes the children away as Allistor now walks the streets stopping in front of No. 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Tina Väinämöinen is coming down the other way with Hanatamago, her lap-dog.

 

“Good mourning, Mr Allistor.” Miss Väinämöinen greets as Allistor tips his hat.

 

“Mornin’ Miss V, and how’s little Hanatamago today?” he asked stroking the dogs white head.

 

“Oh, very well, thank you, Allistor.” Between them the white dog snaps at Allistor forcing the man to back away. “Hanatamago!”

 

Just then Admiral Matthias Køhler walks down the street carrying some binoculars. “By Jove! Is that the beauteous Miss Väinämöinen I spy on the horizen?” 

Tina sighs at the approach of the loud man. “Oh Admiral…” again the feisty dog barks. “ Hanatamago!” the woman giggles and continues on her way. Matthias crosses to where Allistor had been watching.

 

“Mornin’, Admiral. How’s it looking?”

 

“Dark clouds gathering at No.17,” the blonde said looking up at the large house scratching his chin. “Storms warning’s overdue.” He finishes as he continues on his way as well.

 

Allistor nods, looking up at the house himself. “Of all London’s by-ways where I doff my cap, this ones the hardest to find on a map.” Allistor walks a little farther before leaning against the street sing. “Cherry Tree Lane, as sweet as a song, but the nannies that come here,” Allistor grimaces, “They don’t stay for long. Chim chiminey, chim, chim cher-ee chim cher-oo.”

 

The inside of the Kirkland home is in chaos. Nanny Isabel storms toward the door with her packed bags.

 

“Nanny Isabel! Nanny Isabel!”

 

“Those little beasts have run away from me for the last time!”

 

Elizabeta Héderváry, the cook/housekeeper, bustles after the fuming nanny. The house boy Gilbert Beilschmidt follows them.

 

“And who gets stuck with the children with no nanny in the house?” Elizabeta exclaims waving around her feather duster. “Me! That’s who!”

 

Isabel pauses to put her bags down and readjust her hat atop her head. “I’ve said my say, Mrs Héderváry, and that’s all I’ll say. I’ve done with this house forever!”

 

Elizabeta’s face is red and she looks like she wants to hit something, Gilbert only hopes its not him.

 

“Well, good riddance, then. And mind you don’t stumble on your way out!”

 

Isabel stumbles as Mathew and Amelia burst into the house. Marianne walks out of the library in time to see Isabel storming out.

 

“Nanny Isabel? Where are you going? Nanny Isabel!?”

 

Elizabeta turns to Mrs Kirkland. “Isabel’s gone, and is it any wonder, driven half demented by your children’s pranks?”

 

Marianne gasped. “Do you really think I made another blunder?” she placed a hand on her temple already feeling another headache coming on. “What on earth do I say to Mr Kirkland?” The young wife straightens herself making her way to her husbands study room.

 

Both the children and servants stand off to the side to listen in. Marianne takes a breath before knocking on the study door.

 

“Arthur dear, I’m feeling so bereft, dear.” The young woman sighs. “Another nanny’s left, dear. Every nanny goes. We’re unlucky I suppose.” She finishes looking to the ground defeated.

 

The servants and the children turn to each other and exclaim: “We are never going to find the perfect nanny!”

 

The study door flies open, Marianne quickly moves out of the way as to not get squashed, and Arthur strides out.

 

“Nonsense!” he exclaims turning to his wife. “Precision and order, that’s all that I ask.”

 

His wife tries to say something but is drowned out as he walks past her. “The running of a household, a straightforward task.”

 

All four onlookers imminently straighten as Mr Kirkland walks up to them. Arthur places a hand on Gilberts and Mathews shoulder. “The children, the servants, are all your domain,” He gestures to Marie. “Whilst I remain the sovereign of Cherry Tree Lane.”

 

Arthur moves in front of his children and servants and calls "Coat!" witch Elizabeta runs off to get, tossing it to Gilbert who started to fumble with it before Marianne took it calmly and helps her husband into it swiftly as he continued to berate her.

 

“The simple truth is you’ve engaged six nannies in the last four months, and they’ve all been unqualified disasters.” He straightened his tie. “A nanny should govern. A nanny should rule. A nanny is a paragon who suffers no fool. A nanny’s a stalwart.” He gestured to the two children behind them. “Our children would gain by having such a nanny in Cherry Tree Lane.”

 

Marie reached to grasp his hand. “Of course, Arthur, but-”

 

“So take control of situations. Show your authority when interviewing staff. You know your role, they know their stations. Efficiency and porethought cut the jobs in half. Briefcase!”

 

Gilbert dutifully delivered his briefcase.

 

“I thought Nanny Isabel would be firm with the children. She always looked so cross.” Marianne rubbed her hands together.

 

“Marianne, never confuse efficiency with a liver compliant. Umbrella!” Elizabeta grabbed the black umbrella from the coat rack handing it to Marianne who then passed it to her husband.  

 

Marianne sighed. “If only we could find someone like your old nanny.”

 

Arthur turned away from his wife buttoning up his coat. “I’m afraid that’s not realistic, my dear. Few women alive could manage Miss Edelstein's standards of efficiency. Besides, we could never afford someone of her caliber.”

 

Elizabeta begins dusting and Gilbert picks up the broom. “Percision and order, he wants nothing less.” they say.

 

Gilbert brings ther broom up to rest against his shoulder mimicking how a soilder would hold a gun and saluted Elizabeta. “It’s like an army barracks-”

 

Elizabeta salutes back with the duster. “Yes, and we’re in the mess!”

 

“No wonder the nannies are driver insane. Were living in a mad house in Cherry Tree Lane.” They both agree.

 

Arthur pretends not to hear them and gently grabs his wife’s shoulder. “Now, Marianne, if you want to please me-”

 

“You know I do, Arthur.”

 

For a brief moment the strict mans eyes lit and the corner of his mouth turned up giving his wife an adoring look, but he quickly changed it back to his regular stern, serious look.

 

“Very well. Then place an advertisement in The Times stating that Mathew and Amelia Kirkland require the best possible nanny,” he paused thinking over his words and sighed. “At the lowest possible wage.”

 

Mathew and Amelia had moved to the stairs during their fathers lecturing of their mother. Mathew nudged his sister with his elbow.

“We’d better give them ours before they make another mistake.”

 

Quickly they descend the stairs and appear before their parents interrupting their father in the process.

 

“I would stress that-”

 

“Father.” Amelia says loudly gaining her parents attention.

 

Arthur looks at the children cross for being interrupted so loudly, but his wife stopped the argument between the Brit and his daughter before they could start.

 

“What’s that you’re holding dear?”

 

Amelia holds up the rumpled paper. “We’ve written our own advertisement.”

 

Arthur looked bemused. “What on-” Arthur is now very irritated by the interruption, but Marianne places a hand on her husbands shoulder.

 

“Please, Arthur. I think we should hear it.”

 

Arthur turned his stern glare to his wife. “Now, Ann. None of your theatrics.”

 

“It won’t hurt to listen.” She pressed.

 

After a moment Arthur sighed defeated and turned to his children, gesturing for them to continue. Amelia held the paper close to her face and began to read off their advertisement.

 

“Wanted. A nanny. For two adorable children.”

 

Arthur grinned slightly. “Adorable? Well, that’s debatable, I must say.”

 

Amelia glared at her father but proceeded as if he had said nothing at all. “If you want this choice position, have a cheery disposition. Rosy cheeks, no warts.”

 

Mathew came up beside his father and tugged on his fathers sleeve looking proud.

“That’s the part I put in.” Arthur, not being the touchy sort of fellow, shrugged the dejected looking boy off. Marianne looked around her husband to give her son a apologetic smile.

“Play games, all sorts.” Amelia continued. “You must be kind; you must be witty, very sweet and fairly pretty.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Well, of all the ridiculous-”

 

“Arthur, please.” Marianne warned.

 

Amelia stood proud. “Take us on outings, give us treats.”

 

Mathew came beside his sister and took the paper from her hands. “Sing songs, bring sweets. Never be cross or cruel. Never feed us caster oil or gruel.” The boy’s tiny nose scrunched up in disgust. “Blech!”

 

“Love us like a son and daughter.” says Amelia.

 

“And never smell of barley water.” Mathew goes up to his mother this time again smiling proudly. “I put that bit in, too.” Marianne smiled at her young son and cupped his face adoringly.

 

“If you don’t scold and dominate us,” Amelia says seriously looking at her father. “We will never give you cause to hate us, we wont hide your spectacles so you can’t see,”

 

Mathew stood back beside his sister. “Put toads in your bed or pepper in your tea.” Arthur stared disapprovingly at his son as he said this.

 

Amelia’s smile seemed to brighten the room somehow. “Hurry nanny, many thanks.”

 

“Sincerely,” both say.

 

Amelia steps forward. “Amelia-“

 

Mathew move beside her. “And Mathew”

 

“Kirkland.” They bow and curtsy.

 

Marianne smiles and wonders how she got blessed with these two adorable children. Her smile soon fades when she notices her husband beside her with his ever present frown deepening.

 

“That’s quite enough tommy rot for one day.” Says Arthur stepping forward to take the advertisement before tearing it up and throwing it in the fireplace, where a gust of wind carries it up the chimney. “Will you please go upstairs and let me get to work.”

 

Amelia glares at her father, with her arms crossed, unhappy with his response to all their hard work. Mathew simply looks at the ground silently crushed by his daddy’s harsh words. They both turn and head upstairs to their shared room.

Marianne turns to her husband frowning. “They were only trying to help.”

 

Arthur took out his pocket watch. “It won’t help anyone to make me late.” The wind is picking up outside. “Where’s my hat?”

 

Elizabeta rushes to get an overcoat while Marianne searches for the bowler hat.

 

“Arthur, dear,”

 

Arthur turns to Elizabeta. “Hat!”

 

Who turns to Gilbert. “Hat!”

 

Marianne looks around the room finger posed on her chin in a thinking position.

“I thought you put it down here.”

 

Gilbert moves around in a panic. “Hat!”

 

Elizabeta glares at the scurrying albino. “Hat!”

 

Marianne is looking on shelf tops. “I’m sure a bowler hat can’t simply disappear.”

 

Mathew and Amelia are sitting near the grand stairs with their feet hanging out the railings of the balcony that goes around the room.

 

While hustling about Gilbert and Elizabeta look at each other with worried looks.

 

“Do you think they’ll find a nanny who doesn’t run away?” They all say.

 

“Ah! There it is!” Marianne picks up the bowler hat that had been sitting on the rocking chair in the corner and passes it to Gilbert who hurriedly presents it to Arthur. Mr Kirkland takes it then frowns down at the hat.

 

“He’s brushed it with boot polish!”

 

“Precision and order, that’s all that I ask.” Everyone begins mimicking Arthur. “The running of a household, a straightforward task. The children, the servants are all your domain.”

 

“Whilst I remain the sovereign,” Arthur straightens his tie. “Mind you use the day well!”

 

“You remain the sovereign,” Marianne sighs.

 

“I shall be home at six o’clock sharp.” Arthur tells his wife.

 

All except Arthur, “He remains the sovereign,”

All, “Of Cherry Tree Lane!”

 

 


	2. Alice's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange new arrival joins the Kirkland household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter because there is no musical number. I don't own Hetalia or Mary Poppins or their characters.

**Alice Poppins**

**SCENE 2:** **ALICE** **’S ARRIVAL**

Suddenly the winds picked up again outside and shook the tiny house. Everyone inside stumbled and reached for something to steady themselves on as the lights flickered. But as quickly as it happened it was over. Once the lights came back on Marianne shrieked as her eyes landed on the new person who suddenly appeared in the house.

 

It was a woman dressed in blue, wearing a hat with cherries and flowers on the brim. Two long blonde pigtails fall down out from under the hat. Her green eyes are calculating but kind under thin rimmed glasses. In one hand she holds a large colourful suitcase and in the other an umbrella shaped like a parrots head.

 

“Good morning.” she greets.

 

After getting over his shock, Arthur is the first to step up and approach the woman. “Yes?”

 

“I’ve come in answer to the advertisement.”

 

Marianne comes up to stand by her husband placing a hand on his back, slightly weary of the stranger in her house.

 

Arthur raises his large eyebrows. “What advertisement? We haven’t placed any advertisement... Not yet.” He looks down at his wife confused wondering if she had set up some sort of backup nanny, but by her reaction and the way she was looking at him he could tell she did not.

 

The newcomer looks between them. “Arthur and Marianne Kirkland live here, do they not?”

 

The couple look surprised. “Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland live here, yes.” Arthur replies.

 

The woman nods. “And you are looking for a nanny?”

 

“Well, I suppose-”

 

“Very well then. Now, lets see.” From her pocket the woman pulls out a torn but now mended piece of paper. “‘Play games, all sorts.’ Which I most certainly can. ‘Take us on outings, give us treats.’”

 

Arthur cast an uneasy look to the children. This sounds very like…but it can’t be! He stares at this woman blankly. Mathew and Amelia look at each other.  

 

“Mathew! It’s our advertisement!”

 

“‘Rosy cheeks and fairly pretty.’” She looks to Arthur. “There’s no objection on that score, I hope.”

 

Arthur blushes slightly. “Oh, none at all.” He clears his throat and frowns off to the side once he sees the look his wife is giving him.

 

“I’m glad to hear It.” says pigtails. She stares at him so firmly that, for a moment, it is like a ray of light passing through him.

 

“But-Oh, take it up with Mrs. Kirkland. She manages that side of things. Nothing domestic has anything to do with me. And don’t forget the references!” Arthur finishes as he grabs his brief case that had fallen out of his hands in the madness and heads for the door, leaving Marianne and the newcomer staring at each other. After a moment the woman speaks.

 

“I make it a rule never to give references.”

 

Marianne wakes from her daze taken aback. “But I thought it was usual.”

 

“A very old-fashioned idea to my mind.” She waves a hand around. “The best people never require them now.”

 

“I see.” Marianne clears her throat. “You will have every third Thursday evening off from five until nine.”

 

“The best people give every second Wednesday from six ‘til late, ma’am, and that is what I shall take.”

 

Marianne is dumbfounded. “Oh, I see…well…it’s settled then…”

 

The stranger nods. “As long as I am satisfied. I’ll see the children now, thank you.”

 

Mrs. Kirkland frowns. “Of course…” she turns to the stair case and calls down the children. She looks back at the other woman nervously. “You’ll find they’re very nice children…”

 

Mathew and Amelia come running down the stairs and immediately begin to asses their new nanny.

 

“Children this is…oh.” Marianne is surprised to find that she has employed someone without knowing her name.

 

“Alice Poppins.”

 

For a moment Alice looks at the children as if she were reading their souls. They stare back.

 

“Amelia, don’t stare. And close your mouth Mathew we are not a codfish.”

 

But Mathew is not so easily conquered as he continues looking at Alice. She gives a sharp nod and starts up the stairs.

 

“Best foot forward. Spit-spot.”

 

Mathew and Amelia run up the stairs in front of Alice as the relieved Marianne watches. Elizabeta joins her side from where she and Gilbert had been watching off to the side. Marianne looks at the cook, her eyes slightly larger than usual.

 

“Mrs. Héderváry, we have a new nanny.”

 

The cook raised an eyebrow. “She passed the interview, then?”

 

Marianne turns away nodding. “Or I did.”

 

Everyone in the house set out to continue their day in the Kirkland household.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. I have the next chapter ready but I wont post it until I get a few more chapters done. So I wanted to use Alfred as the chimney sweep but then I got thinking Scotland is a good pick to and I wanted to use Amelia as Jane Banks I feel its already going to be a bit confusing using Male and Female England. It took a lot of time to choose the characters. Again sorry if it gets confusing, some parts the characters in the musical sing together (like in the end of Precision and Order) and I want to keep it as close to the play as I can. I'm dreading Step in Time but I haven't looked at that part of the script yet. By the way did you know what I meant by the balcony that goes around the room? Look up indoor balcony if you don't. Anyway thank you for your time, I promise I don't write such long notes all the time but this is my first story on this website. I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
